


the sinners and the saints

by masivniluzer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: But he is, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, angel!patton, demon!virgil, everyone thinks roman isnt even a royal, human!logan, human!roman, its complicated, kinda sad, logan is romans older brother, logicality - Freeform, patton has blue skin, roman pining, stupid peasants, theyre stupid all of them, virgil has horns, virgil has lavender skin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masivniluzer/pseuds/masivniluzer
Summary: unlike his older brother, prince roman doesn't have an angel bounded to him. he has a demon named virgil that makes his heart ache.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm annoying but i try to work on this story sometimes. if it annoys you as much as it annoys me you can bother me on tumblr @masivniluzer ☆

it was a thing that happened at the birth of all royals. that's what they told roman, at least. he knew his brother, logan, had an angel by his side since birth. everyone knew about it, everyone saw the angels of the royal family. except for him.   
the young prince roman; the one with no angel. the shame of the family. people have whispered about it, how maybe he was a spawn, not a true royal like the older brother. and it was quite painful for him.

virgil was the one assigned to the younger prince. a demonic creature. he wasn't an angel, much to royal expectations.  
there were many differences between angels and demons. the basic ones being good and evil. demons could hide their existence, they were silver-tongued liars, beautiful dark creatures. one ability of theirs was the touch of the heart. their slender, cold fingers could touch a mortal heart, pull at its strings.  
the only one aware of virgil was patton, the angel (and lover) of the older prince. but his oath to the other realm forbid him for speaking of him to mortals.   
virgils whole job and existence was making roman miserable. it was like that since their birth. they were co-existent. an angel, or in this case a demon, could only be bonded to a single mortal, until the death of the mortal side. from then on, the immortal would be alone for a hundred years. at least a demon would. angels die with their bound ones or they return to heaven, never to be bound to a mortal again.  
so even though his job was mental torture, all of romans fears, he was dependent on the other. therefor, when he notices changes in romans behaviour even he is worried.

he sleeps next to roman, without him knowing. the blankets are red and fuzzy, soft over his skin as his head lays on the edge of romans large pillow. roman had barely slept for the past few years. he would stare into the blank darkness, whispering to himself for hours.  
,,unworthy." virgil would hear the soft voice next to his ear. it would occasionally send shivers down his spine, scaring even him, the embodiment of all things bad.   
so for the first time in these twenty years he had spent along romans side, virgil lets his fingers touch the boys face. he was so much younger than him, this mortal of his, at least a few thousands of years younger. he was at least the twenty fifth bond he got. but only the third time he was to show his face.  
,,my name is virgil, my dear. fear me not, for we are bound." he whispered, his hands turning romans face to look at him. ,,you worry me, human." virgil adds, frowning lightly. he could see it, the light in romans eyes that would appear whenever he were to cry, a glint.  
,,virgil?" the prince mumbled out, staring back at him. there was a light shiver in his voice, not from fear but from held back tears. ,,that is quite a sinful name for an angel." he says. he meant as the sinful writer that dante has placed in hell.  
it makes him snort. mortals amused him. ,,love doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints, dearest." virgil added, a slender fingers of his leaning into romans chest, poking the heart lightly as he places a peck on his forehead. it will be a year until roman sees him again.


	2. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been a year since they've seen each other.  
> bother me on tumblr @masivniluzer ☆

,,patton, please tell me.’’   
the angel had heard these words over and over again for a year. he had started to loose his patience with the boy. he sighed, for what seemed to be the thousandth time in the past year, rubbing his temple. ,,what do you want, roman, for the name of gods?’’ he whisper yelled, staring at the young prince who was his lovers brother. if it wasn’t of logan pursuing and blackmailing him into this the previous night he would not be speaking to the boy now. romans eyes lit up with joy. ,,do you know of virgil? please, tell me that you do!" he asked, feeling a pang in his heart. he could see the angels eyes wander, to look somewhere behind roman, so he turned quickly - in hope that patton was looking at virgil. he turned to see nothing but air and an empty castle corridor.   
virgil was hidden from his sight. virgil nodded to patton, a smirk on his face. roman was a persistent one. patton groaned, which was unlike the angel, letting his blue hands rest lightly upon romans shoulders. ,,virgil is, what i am to logan, but somewhat different.’’ he finally said, and roman thought about how he liked the way patton pronounced virgils name, the g sounding like more like a h. it sounded old and it rolled off his tongue when he whispered it, unlike the way he pronounced it. ,,virgil is quite a misunderstanding, though. virgil is no angel, he is something a bit different.’’ roman was confused. different? he didn't understand what this meant. ,,patton, why can't i see virgil? I..; i miss him.’’ he mumbled, his heart aching. no one believed him about virgil other than logan and patton, anyway. it seemed far too delusional. he didn't even believe himself anymore. he just needed to be assured. roman was so lonely, patton could feel it. he frowned at a sad looking virgil. patton smiled reassuringly to roman, patting his cheek. ,,im sure you'll be seeing him soon, prince roman. now that i've fulfilled my promise to speak with you, my love is waiting for me in the flower bed. i will see you later, small one." the blue skinned angel simply bowed his head and touched romans forehead with his, something he had done to him for as long roman could remember.

he didn't get enough answers that was for sure, which made his heart ache, so he left back to his room. he threw himself on his bed, hitting the fuzzy blankets and cold sheets. sometimes he would touch the spot on his pillow where he saw virgil rest his head. with that he wondered if virgils scent ever lingered on his sheets after he left.   
roman groaned, shoving his face into the pillow ; sobbing into it.  
he felt a light touch on his back. ,,now, now, my love, i am here." he heard, the voice he waited for a year to hear again. he sat up straight immediately, his face awfully close to the demons. he could feel virgils warm breath on his face, and he was close enough to count every freckle on the purple skin.   
he sighed in relief and fell onto the others body, his face buried in virgils collarbone. ,,virgil why have you left me?" he muttered into the others robes, where he could finally feel his scent. it was like coffee beans and grass. he could hear ringing of virgils deep chuckle. 

the other moved roman off of him, holding the boys face in his cold hands. ,,I have never left your side, my mortal." he smiled, planting a kiss on the princes nose. roman chuckled, all of his ache dissolving into laughter when he saw virgil.


End file.
